Blind to love
by nixtear
Summary: First Fanfic Harry looses sight after final battle, and isolates himself.Everyone has their own scars from battle and Ginny gets advise from Dumbledore to go in as the housekeeper. Please Read Story and review Complete and epilogue added
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter Character belong to J K Rowling I only own this plot._

Chapter 1

It had been a year since the war had ended. Voldemort had finally been defeated. Many lives were lost, Sirius , Lupin, Charlie, and so many others who had all sacrificed their lives to end the chaos, the evil, and now, people were learning to live again. Buildings were being reconstructed and the people were trying to put things back together.

Yet like many others who were wounded in this battle, the savior himself, Mr. Harry Potter (AKA the man who defeated the dark lord) who had lost his sight after the final encounter had isolated himself from the general world and was currently residing in a quiet muggle neighbourhood.. He hid his identity from the press both muggle or magic, and the reporters had finally given up marking him like a hawk, yet he still remained cautious. He was sick tired to learn about the gossip of his non existent love life which seemed to be the focus since the first few months from the battle.

"Love" that was what had saved his life in the end and yet " love" now had become the word of his bitter existence. Not many people knew where he lived. Ron and Hermione had an approximate idea of the neighbourhood but he had advised them not to look for his place if they wanted to remain in contact. He met them every month at a coffee pub ten blocks ( 175 steps) away. He wore dark glasses to hide his emerald green eyes that had lost their life.

Ron and Hermione were one of the few people who he was truely happy for, who had stood by him through it all and now were a happily married couple. He didn't need eyes to see the love they shared. It was in their words , and in some strange way though it comforted him it also left him with a bitter sweet feeling of solitude and longing. Longing for a particular some one a red headed someone...

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all reviewers! You guys rock!_

Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley a recent graduate from Hogwarts had seen a lot of things in her life, and at 19 had truely become a women with great insight. After the war her parents and siblings had become more dependent on each other, seeking out comfort and support from the other letting each know that they would get through it.

Charlie's death had been very hard on them. Ginny had cried her eyes out for days, she sat on the couch remembering her last moments with Charlie. He was going back into the battle ground after getting his wrist treated from Ginny who was working as a temporary healer because of her good skills at charms and potions. "Hey lil sis.. Now don't cry" he had hugged her as he noticed the tears that she was hurriedly trying to wipe away. He always noticed things first, which was one of the reasons he was closest with Ginny. " You are my favourite sister and I don't want that dork of a boyfriend of yours to see you crying when he gets back from killing good old Voldie!"

"Charlie I am your only sister! And Harry is not my boyfriend!" she had said hugging him back.

"I love you Gin Gin, if something happens to me always remember I will be watching over you and that dork of your boyfriend. I know I know he is not but he isn't blind he loves you I can see it in his eyes" He had said squeezing her for the last time.

" I love you too Charlie, and nothing's going to happen to you " She said as she waved when he walked out. There was a huge bang. Charlie didn't make it and the world shattered. Harry was blind. Yes she knew, she was the first one to see him screaming hoarsely into the night standing over Voldemort's dead body. She was the one who had nursed him for the first few days. She was not left scar less herself, a side of her face had permanently burnt when she had run after Charlie.

She sobbed silently as she recalled the incident. She missed Charlie, but a part of her was a tiny bit reassured that Harry couldn't see her ugly face now. She had not met him for about two years now. She knew he lived in muggle London and lead a very secluded life. She had overheard Ron and Hermione talk about his change in attitude.

She was brooding over her thoughts in her living room when she felt that she was being watched. She looked up to see the bright blue eyes of her previous headmaster. The twinkle tough still there had lessened a considerable amount. She had always looked up to him. She knew it was hardest for him to live through it all after seeing so many loved ones pass on. The pain sometimes reflected in his eyes.

_Please Read And review _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thankyou to all those who reviewed! This Story is not edited yet so it does have spelling and grammar errors , I will edit it chap by chap in the end any help is appreciated .. I will try my best to make the chaps longer.. You guys are awesome so here is the chappie 3!_

" Good Morning Miss Weasley" he said giving her a smile.

"Morning Professor" she said returning the gesture.

" Isn't it such a pleasant day today... I was just with Hagrid's son Rubeus Jr . He is learning to fly you see we were trying to find err a bigger broom for his size. A fine growing boy that one .."

Ginny chuckled. She had met Hagrid's son and he had inherited the size from both sides of his family and at the age of two was almost as tall as a 7 yr old. Madam Maxime and Hagrid had gotten married in seventh year, right after they had returned from their search of the giants. But she knew Dumbledore well enough by now and knew for certain Hagrid's son was not the cause of the visit. " So what brings you here Professor?" she asked

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he suppressed a smile. " You red heads were never the patient ones were you? Always direct.. Very well getting right to business I am here to tell you that your expertise as a healer is needed once again"

" But Prof. You know I don't do that anymore Don't want to scare my patients away." she said quietly interrupting him. She said this from experience, as a little kid had indeed ran away after seeing her face.

Dumbledore didn't smile but gave her a pained expression, but his eyes held understanding. " this is a special case" His voice quivered slightly. " All my life I have always tried to find happiness to share with people but this is a person I wanted it bestowed upon the most . Right from his birth, I wanted him to feel loved, to have a protected life to be happy. I had never had children of my own but all the students who graduate from Hogwarts are like my own but this pupil.. had become like a grandson to me and I ... I have failed him miserably. He had to carry the weight of the world since age eleven and now that it's all over he has given up in his own life." He brushed away the lone tear that had spilled down his cheek . " Harry has given up Miss. Weasley and I know you are the only person who can help him out of his misery".

Ginny was crying by the time Dumbledore had ended his speech. It was so hard to see her mentor broken and pleading for the ones he loved. She loved Harry but she didn't know if she was the one who could help him. " But Prof. No one knows where Harry lives. Besides are you sure I could help him... I mean won't Ron and Hermione be a better choice?"

Dumbledore smiled " I am perfectly certain you can help him. Harry does not need just a friend right now, he needs a companion who understands what it is like to be different, who understands what he is going through and Miss Weasley I think you are a perfect candidate. And as to where he lives, there are certain perks of being the Headmaster you get a copy of the student's residential address for ten years after they have left Hogwarts. So I know exactly where Harry lives. " He winked at her.

Ginny stood there dumbfounded. She knew something big was coming and knowing Dumbledore he must have planned all this out very carefully. She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

" I understand you need to think Miss. Weasley. I will be back tomorrow. " and with a pop he was gone.

Ginny stared at the space where he was standing. Her mind was clouded with questions. She wept silently . It was always a torture for her to see him in pain. She had been his friend for seventh year, but the relationship was strictly platonic. She knew she loved him but also knew it was one sided. In her heart she knew she would end up heeding to Dumbledore, she would do anything for him to get better, and to be the Harry she had known in her younger years. But she didn't want him to know about her face. She had had her fair share of taunts when she went to places where people didn't know about the war. She remembered once she had gone with Hermione to a muggle restraurant. People had pointed and laughed at her, but the worse part was when a guy had walked up to her and said " hey freak face why don't you have dinner with your own kind!" Hermione had been furious and had slapped the guy across the face. Ginny had also learnt later that she had hexed him into being a frog for two days. But that didn't make her hurt go away.

The burn was magical and it wouldn't go away with muggle plastic surgery and there were no potions to heal it. She now worked as a researcher herself trying to find potions for various ailments. That way she stayed in the backroom and avoided communication with general public. She had made Ron and Hermione promise to keep her secret from Harry in exchange for not asking questions regarding where they met. But she knew now that she would go help him even if it got her all the taunting in the world if that would make him better.

_Please Read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thanks again to all those who review my work! You words motivate to write more ( hint hint) No truely you guys are awesome! Some of you have picked up on Ginny's burn being magical, it is a significant part of the story and will be explained in later chapters I Promise! here is Chappie 4... Keep the reviews Coming!_

The next morning Ginny was feeling more nervous then she had ever felt before. She had packed her suitcase with all the necessary items she might need for a month ( as she wasn't sure about the duration of her stay with Harry). At the moment she was pacing back and forth in her peach sun dress, her hair tied loosely in a pony tail going over the list of questions she needed to ask Dumbledore.

Yes, the prospect of seeing Harry again had created a turmoil in her, but by now her mind had come to accept it, though her heart was still running a million miles a minute. O who was she kidding! Ginny was a complete wreck and she knew it was entirely her own fault.

" Aah, I see you are all set for your trip Miss Weasley!" Dumbledore's voice startled her and she jumped a foot in the air clutching her heart. " Professor Dumbledore? When did you get here?" still trying to calm her overactive nerves.

Dumbledore smiled merrily. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just arrived a few moments ago. I was just talking to Arthur about your trip."

Ginny looked up to see her dad standing behind Dumbledore. She had informed her family last night about her decision to help Harry. They were all very supportive and Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears and had given her a tight hugHarry was really like her seventh son. " O my darling little girl" she had said gently rubbing her unscarred side of the face with her thumb and kissing her forehead. " Every thing will be alright, I am so proud of you." Ginny had hugged her back with just as much emotion as her mother.

She knew then she had made the right decision. Harry was needed by her family. Her father and brothers had each given her a hug and she knew they would stick by her no matter what. This was the first time she was leaving her family since the first battle. She knew she was going to miss them a lot. She tucked a stray strand of her copper red hair from her face behind her ears as she walked towards her father.

" Daddy, you didn't have to wake up this early, I could have shown my self out." she said given him a hug.

Arthur Weasley had aged a considerable amount in physical appearance in the two years. His eyes were tired and wrinkles were starting to show. He smiled at his daughter. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. He was crushed when he had first seen her burns and found out about it being incurable, but his daughter was still as beautiful to him as she was when he had held him in his arms 19 years ago. No scars or burns could take her inner beauty away from her it reflected from her like a lighthouse in a stormy night.

" I know, but you are my lil girl.. It will be hard for me not to see you for that long. So I'd rather say a proper good bye. He said hugging her back.

Ginny turned to Professor Dumbledore when the moment was broken. _" _I am ready Professor, though I have a few questions."

" As you should Miss Weasley. So I will explain everything err..in a little more clearly and after that I can answer any questions you might have".

Ginny nodded as a gesture for him to continue.

" Knowing Harry's nature Miss Weasley I am certain he is going to shut the door on your face if he finds that you have found out his carefully planned hiding.."

" But Prof. How am I supposed to help him if he shuts the door on me right from the beginning?"

Ginny interrupted.

" I wasn't done speaking Miss. Weasley.." Dumbledore said smiling slightly. " Yes I am aware of the fact that you couldn't help him if that remained the case, however to our advantage an opportunity has presented itself. Harry has advertised for a housekeeper"

Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face. " You want me to go in as his housekeeper? But won't Harry recognize my voice? He is blind not deaf"

" Right again Miss Wealey but that can be fixed " he muttered something silently as he pointed his wand at her.

" Wha what did" she started but stopped. This voice did not belong to her it was infact very high pitched... almost to the point of sounding annoying. " Prof. Are you sure abt this tone? "

" Harry will have no doubt after he listens to that, that you are indeed a house keeper." " He let out a small laugh. " But remember you are restricted to do magic in his neighbourhood. He is a very powerful wizard and can sense magical activities that occur around him. You are to ask for a 450 pound monthly pay with room and board included. He had advertised for 440 but I know he expects to pay higher. You are to stay for a year but you can get holidays and such if required. I really appreciate your effort and even if nothing works out this gesture on your part means a lot to me. All the best Miss Weasley and O before I forget this is a muggle bus ticket it will lead you to the bus stop right across from his apartment. His number is 11" He said handing her the piece of paper.

Ginny looked at it. _Well_ she thought _this is it... _

_Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Thanks again to all reviewers here is chappie 5!_

Ginny stood outside number 11 contemplating whether or not to knock. There was a name plate that was stuck in bold letter but it didn't spell " Harry Potter"... no Dumbledore had conveniently forgotten to mention Harry's change of name to "James Walsh" . Gathering up her courage she knocked three times.

Harry Potter was doing his morning ritual of reading the news paper ( specially for the blind) and listening to the morning radio when the knock shook him out of his reverie. He knew it was about 10 am in the morning.

He had become pretty good and knowing the time as he had his whole day planned in an organized manner. He would get at 6 sharp ( he had those talking alarm clocks), he would make breakfast which consisted of milk and cereal. He had gotten much better at pouring the milk into the bowl without spilling a drop outside. He remember his first time when he had poured the whole thing on the floor and had then stepped on it making a even bigger mess. But in some strange ways, during this timehe felt grateful to the Dursleys for teaching him the basic housekeeping skill even if he had been their personal slave during his stay there. It had made his life a little easier. They had yet to see him after the final battle and he wanted to keep it that way. He would perform some morning excercises and then read the news paper and listen to the radio. Harry had really starting liking and appreciating the radio a lot more since his trauma. He put on his shades as he walked to open the door. He was getting a strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he approached to pull the latch, it was like a signal like his body trying to tell him that it knew the person standing outside the door. He stopped midway... he hadn't sensed any magical activity but he had to make sure. " Who is it?" he asked

" Hi Mr. Walsh. My name is Diane Smith I am here for the housekeeping ad you had published in the paper a week ago. " came a very annoying voice that he didn't recognize.

Harry felt relieved yet a little disappointed cause although he was hoping no one from the magical community would find him, the feeling in the stomach that he had received had only occured once before .. . in his seventh year when he was sitting in the gryffindor common room watching his favourite red head sleep on the couch tired with exhaustion.

He had forgotten about the ad. He gently pulled the door and held the door open gesturing her to come in with his hands and quickly closing it behind her when he heard her walk through. " the living room is to your right"

Ginny's heart stopped when she saw Harry's face gazing at her behind those glasses. She wanted to run up and hug him but knew that would make her task impossible. He looked good as ever, hair messy as she had always remembered, she could tell he still worked out. She noticed his shades her heart clenched, how she longed to see those emerald jewels again though she was still afraid about him seeing her.

Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts as she went into the living room with him. The apartment was a fairly moderate size, considerably large for a single person. Ginny noticed Harry had made special adjustments to certain things to make it more accessible.

" So Miss. Smith." Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. " .Do you know what your task entails. I don't want you to look after me I just want you to look after the house and make sure it is clean as well .. Well I am not here a lot of times. You room is on the far left and you have washroom that is attached. I usually make my own meals but lunch and supper on occasion will be nice. Before you start I want to tell you my blindness was from an accident and that's all there is to say about it, I don't want any personal questions in return I will respect you with your own privacy. So do you agree to my terms of employment?" His voice was a bit strained by the time he finished , to any other person he would have looked flawless but Ginny's observant nature caught his pain.

She sighed " That's great Mr. Walsh but I want 450" she said getting annoyed at the sound ofher own voice. She heard Harry chuckle.

"Deal" he said extending his hand.

" Deal" she whispered shaking it...

_I know short next chapter will be longer as I will have more to write over the weekend ... please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again to all those who reviewed you guys rock … as usual the disclaimer still holds.. here is chappie 6 ( Can I get atleast 30 reviews longest chap yet!)_

It had been about two weeks since they had made the deal. Ginny was gradually getting used to living with Harry, or Mr. Walsh. She had his routine memorized by now. He would get up in the morning and make breakfast for both of them. She really didn't like to have cereal every morning, but she remained silent, she knew in his own ways Harry was still trying to prove himself.

He was proud of the fact that he contributed to breakfast, and Ginny let him have it. He didn't need to any more though, not in Ginny's eyes. He had done that already. The first time he had saved her life in her first year, she had felt guilty for her actions. But as years went by she had noticed Harry's special trait. There was no other way to describe it. She had heard Hermione say that he had this "saving people thing" but Ginny knew better. It was something that came from deep inside. It was as though he was born with it, it was the kind of feeling you get at Christmas when you want to get out there and feed the poor, give out clothes and food in the food bank, and you don't feel smug about it, you feel contended. It seemed Harry always had that feeling with him and if it even brought as much happiness as the Christmas feeling she would have felt proud to have that as well. She knew it came with a price though and staring at Harry's hollow eyes across hers she knew, she had to get him to open up.

After breakfast he would say he went for his job, but Ginny knew better. Dumbledore had already informed her of all of Harry's activities in a letter two weeks ago. No he would go to the park that was ten blocks away, let go of his stick open his glasses and run. That park was usually deserted and had long green grass growing. He would run like there was no tomorrow. Run like the free wind in the sky . Ginny assumed that it was because he wanted to get back the feeling, of being one with the wind. The feeling one can only get through flying…. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered _Harry flying with a lop sided grin on his face. His voice echoed in her ears "Ginny come on! Are you a chicken! let's go higher Ginny higher !" he had laughed as he kept elevating himself_. That was their last summer spent together at the burrow. Was that three years ago… He had always wanted to go high beyond the reach of anyone, escape this world ...him and the sky… Ginny had a sad smile on her face as she watched him running his hair flying backwards his hands grazing the grass.

She would make lunch for both of them and dinner as well. One day Harry had slipped out her mother's name, when having the pudding she had made for desert. "Mrs. Weasley, used to make the best puddings ever " He had blurted, she had gasped silently listening to her mother's name coming out his lips. She watched as his excitement dimmed down. "You know Miss. Smith. She was the only mother I ever knew. "His voice was quiet.

Ginny knew she shouldn't prod but she couldn't help asking

"Where is she now?" He had ignored her question and went back to eating silently. He would never call her Diane always Miss. Smith. She guessed it was the sound of her voice the made her seem that old. They barely spoke to each other except for snippets of conversations about the weather here and there. Some days she felt as though they merely coexisted in the same house.

At night she would sometimes find him asleep in the couch. The other night she had almost given up her restrain and run her fingers through his hair, and stroked his forehead where the scar had been, but his hands caught hers. " Is that you Miss. Smith" She had nodded but remembering his condition she whispered a hasty " yes" . She had felt him feel her hands.

" You are not old" he stated more to himself than her. " You have smooth hands .." he stopped abruptly as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. After a lapse of silence " Do you want to go have coffee with me tomorrow Miss Smith? I feel like I am keeping you here as a prisoner… and I do not want to do that to any one" he whispered.

She wanted to say no. She didn't want to get humiliated in another coffee shop but for his sake she had agreed.

And here they were sitting at the coffee shop. She prayed to god that no one would ruin this date.. date? Well it was in a way. But as usual she heard snickering around her . " O gosh this place is like a freakzoid! " The man came up behind harry. " Good thing you are blind man or looking at that red headed freak there you would want to puke".. Ginny blinked her tears away and set a stone face. She would be strong, but she could tell Harry was fuming. The energy was vibrant around him . " Let's go Home Mr. Walsh" she urged holding one of Harry's wrist.

But Harry was mad. This was the first time a person other than his known family had accepted him and this man had insulted her. He couldn't see his housekeeper but he could feel her purity in the way she talked to him, laughed with him, touched him, he said remembering that night…. Only one person had ever done that to him.. He turned around and sensing the position of the guy punched him right on the nose. Lots of glasses had cracked.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Harry do you want Witch Weekly to get here?" she said so silently he almost though he imagined hearing his name. But she said it again " please harry , please I am not worth it. "

His mind was jammed. He grabbed her hand and walked swiftly back to their apartment. Once inside he shut the door and he pushed her against the wall. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat as he traced his finger down her unscarred side of the face " Ginny…" he whispered.

_Please Read and Review…….. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A big thankyou to all those who reviewed! I have 9 more than I asked for the last time I checked! You guys are the best! anyone who reviewed will be on my "Cool Reviewers List!" at the end of this story so keep them coming... I really didn't think it was a big cliffy in my last chapter but a lot of you seem to think so ... hehehe sorry abt that so without further delay here is chappie 7!_

All rational thought had left Harry's mind, when he had heard his name being called by her. It no longer sounded like the annoying housekeeper voice no it was her sweet and gentle tone he had longed to hear these past two years. For a while he had thought he was in one of his vivid dreams but the gentle tug in his wrist made his doubts vanish. He was still mad about the guy who had insulted them, but he could deal with that later. His Ginny was here. His Ginny, yes she had always been his Ginny, it happened from the summer of his fifth year after Sirius's death when he had started counting on her as a friend, a companion and something more that he didn't have a clear definition for then... It all clicked in his mind... her way of cooking, the way she had asked him about Mrs. Weasley and the way her fingers had stroked his hair... his Ginny had been living with him for the past two weeks and he didn't have a clue... No that wasn't true he knew there was something magical going on but he didn't want to get his hopes high. But right now he didn't care, his emotions were running wild.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to their apartment. The route was engraved in the back of his mind by now. He went in slammed the door behind him and pinned her against the wall. He wanted to hold her, wanted to see how she looked, her wild red mane, her chocolate pools, her pink lips so he did just that the only way he knew he traced her face with his fingers... the fringes of her eyelashes, her soft smooth cheeks. Her name came out of his mouth without his consent. "Ginny" he whispered letting her know he knew. He felt her tense p beneath him and he heard his name being whispered back " Harry"

That was all it took to place his lips on hers . He knew he should be gentle, but he didn't care all the emotions he had felt in the past two years were poured out in that kiss, but he was awakened from his wildness when he felt her kiss back with equal passion. They stopped when they were both out of air. Harry was blown away but as reality sank in his features hardened. He stepped back and folded his arms. " Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a quiet whisper.

Ginny was crying. When Harry had kissed her she had felt she had been to heaven and back but knew it was too good to last. It was probably because he needed a human touch for so long and she was the first known person to cross his path. But it occured to her he hadn't snogged Hermione's and Ron's mind out. She chuckled at her own thought. Now she had given her mind a disturbing picture she would have to get rid off. " Why Harry? Why do you think?" she responded. Her temper flying up, he couldn't just kiss her and then accuse her of something that wasn't a crime. Yeah so she lied her way in his house but there was no other way. Harry Potter would never have let the Ginny Weasley enter. "Would you have had me see you if I came in as me harry? Or would you have run away Harry? How hard is it to understand that we care about you ... Mum, dad, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore... Dumbledore is heart broken to see you . He was the one who sent me , he thought you were giving up . Why Harry? Why is it so hard for you to accept what little we have to offer after all that you have given us? Why Harry do you always turn away from our love? My love ?" she whispered the last part very quietly but Harry had heard her.

He loved her, but he couldn't ask her to make a sacrifice for him. " Ginny do you know what it's like to be different?" he began...

But stopped when he heard her laugh bitterly. " Yes Harry I do. Didn't you hear those people Harry?" she continued. Harry recalled the conversation earlier. He had forgotten they had laughed at her not him. " I am ugly Harry, I ... I got burnt when I ran after Charlie..._..Images flew in his mind. Ginny was running and there was smoke all around. "Charlieeee! Charlieeee" she screamed as she ran as fast as her feet would take her... but then he heard a loud bang and Charlie's body fall. Ginny looked up to see a death eater on one of the Charlie's wild dragon... she was in shock and before she could react she heard him whisper " draconis flamare" pointing his wand at the dragon's throat and the dragon blew a ball of fire at Ginny's face. She screamed in pain as she clutched her cheeks. Harry saw himself in Ginny's eyes screaming into the night over Voldemort's body _and then everything went black again. Harry's feet had carried himself to her. He hugged her fiercely. She was supposed to be protected, she was supposed to be happy he had done everything to secure that and he had failed " I am sorry Gin... , I am so sorry" Tears escaped his eyes as they both tried to comfort each other in the hug.

Ginny led him to the couch and placed his head on her lap as he laid down. The spent some quiet moments just holding each other and feeling the warmth the other had. "Ginny..." Harry whispered after a moment of silence " You are the prettiest women I have ever seen... I know I am blind right now but no matter how scarred your face becomes, no matter how old you are your heart will always make your purity shine through .. And you will always be the prettiest women to me...and Ginny I " he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. " I love you" Ginny had happy tears falling down her cheeks. She knew how hard it was for him to say that " I love you too Harry" she said as she kissed his forehead.

Unknown to both, fawkes filled Dumbledore's office with the Phoenix song, after two years of complete silence...

_There! Happy Valentines Day everyone! Please Read and Review_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys as usual thankyou for your wonderful reviews this story probably has a few more chapters left unless i think of something that can be added to make it better... thanks again!Your reviews motivate me!_

Chapter 8

Dumbledore sat in his office, his pensieve out on his desk going over past events.The tips of his white beard lighting up significantly with every major incident. He stopped to look as Harry's face float up in the sink. This was the last night before Harry disappeared from the hospital wing after the battle. Looking back now, he wished he would have trusted his instincts, he knew what was going through the boy's mind and the possibility of him leaving the wizarding world completely, had occured to him but as he reflected on it he knew he wouldn't had changed anything the second time round.

He knew Harry had to sort out this for himself. Dumbledore himself had channelled his powers to Harry with use of ancient magic and it drained all his magic to finally destroy Voldemont. Harry had howled into his shoulder at the hospital wing that night, bitter sweet tears of a seventeen year old boy who had shown the world the light while losing it himself.

The old man had felt his own tears flow as he clung on to him giving him comfort and reassurance through both magical and physical strength. He had hoped with all his heart that happiness would find himand stick with him for the rest of his life, that's why he had sent Ginerva Weasley, to bring him back. The time to be healed had to be hurried cause there wasn't much time left and Dumbledore needed to this before..., no he would rather not think of that now.

He had never married. Everyone had accepted that like a fact from a history book. Nobody had ever bothered to question why.Dumbleddore himself had never raised any comments about it. Many students at Hogwarts had suspected Minerva Mcgonagal and himself to be romantically involved .

He chuckled at the mere thought of it. Perhaps looking at the greying hair of the transfiguration teacher one might link the two, but he was a couple hundred years older than her and had infact been close friends with her grandfather. He was there to see her grow up and was very proud when she had joined Hogwarts staff. Although he had done nothing to prevent the rumours from floating around he had always cared for her as a father.

Dumbledore's love affair was a mystery, and so was his secret to his long life. Ofcourse now and then there was the odd article in the Quibler which had established the fact that Dumbledore was infact was the reincarnation of the great Merlin himself, but it was as far away from the truth as the article about Dumbledore keeping a secret bottle of the immortality potion in his pocket.

It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to think of her. A very long time. It was when Hogwarts was a brand new

castle, that had just been built by the four founders. Magic was always practiced in it's purest form and the rare magical creatures today roamed around in big numbers. Sigting a flock of phoenix's flying or unicorns running through the meadows was a daily site for students attending the school. There was no fear that existed on either side and trust came naturally.

Dumbledore had asked her out in his fifth year, after carrying her books to and from class for over a year and gathering up enough courage to do the deed. No he wasn't always as brave as everyone thought, nor did he have the long beard and white long hair people associated him with.

She had told him she was a muggle born when they had met, but later he had found out about her true heritage. She had hair like the colours of a sunrize a blend of red and gold that curled around her face giving it a soft impression of purity and innocence. Her eyes were blue with depth of an ocean and her name... it was a name he had never heard been used on a lady before or on anyone else for that matter ... it was Fawkes...

_Sorry to end it in a cliffy promise to update soon... before u ask no she is not fawkes the phoenix the link will be told in next chapter ... Please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello every one , I am so sorry that i couldn't update as promised... my uncle passed away and well it's a difficult time in my family.. A huge thankyou to all who reviewed! _

_Disclaimer still stays All original HP characters belong to the great JK Rowling I only own this plot and any characters you don't recognize from the book..._

Chapter 9

At that point there was no such thing as the forbidden forest, it was then known as the magical hideout of all creatures both human and other forms. Fawkes along with many other students spent majority of their spare time up in the trees basking in the sunrise. The memories of summer picnics and the special treats brought a sense of contentment in Dumbledore's eyes. If his memory served him right it as Fawkes who got him into being such a sweet tooth.

Ofcourse the variety of the candies were very little compared to this day and age but he remember she always carried a small bag of sherbet lemons in her coat pocket. She would feed the birds and other magical creatures. She had her own twelve phoenixes that would follow her whereever she went, except for in classes. It was a colourful sight to see such magnificent birds all surrounding her like a queen. She had told him, that would make their twiter sweeter, whether or not that was a fact he never found out but he really liked it when he was presented with the treats from time to time , it definitely made him a lot sweeter.

They were both very young and in love but the peaceful reality shattered one day when the cloud covered the skies and the tides rose high to witness this dynamic change that would forever alter the wizarding universe. Dumbledore was in his last year then, he had been made headboy.

Everyone was quite surprised to have the most shy kid of the year get the title but no matter every student accepted him with open arms when they learnt about his magical capabilities. Fawkes was very proud of him. He remembered how he had presented him with one of her phoenixes for the occassion. This phoenix always had caught his eyes. It had the colour of fire and beautiful eyes.

" You can name him if you like... but remember think of a good name so take your time. Don't go naming it after yourself now Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" She had told him as she handed it to him her eyes twinkling with mischief.

It had happened that night. No one was prepared. It had caught them by surprise or maybe most students. Now that he reflected on it, perhaps the four founders new about it and therefore had given so many encouraging speeches about it. Perhaps Fawkes also had some idea . In his childhood Dumbledore had heard stories about wizards who had gone bad but was brought into the light by the good and brave people. However he had never truely seen that much of evil in the first seventeen years of his life.

But from that day on everyone knew that would be soon changing. Feelings and emotions like rivalry, anger, selfishness, power rose high it had built up for over a century and it would burst into the hearts of millions changing the way of life forever.

It all happened in a matter of minutes, they were explained about parallel universes, time turners, and other concepts that they had never been introduced to before. Godric Gryffindor had told the students that they would have to take most of the pure creatures out into another universe in order for their survival... and as he started listing the creatures his head jerked in surprise when he heard Fawkes's name...

A portal had been created for this to take place. Fawkes had tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged him goodbye.. " We will meet again... " she said " there are tough times ahead, things will change drastically... you have to guide them , you have to make them remember... take care of uh what did you name her?" she asked trying to smile

Dumbledore was speechless all he could think of was losing her "Fawkes" he said without thinking.

She smiled "she will lead you to me when it's time" she was talking very fast now as the portal was slowly disappearing. " she will stop singing one day but will start again and it will be time again...true love of two people born in the future will bring you home.." she had disappeared.

Dumbledore's head turned to hear Fawkes sing the most beautiful phoenix song yet... " it's time " he told himself. He had to bring Harry and Ginny to Hogwarts...

_PLease bear with me I know some of the parts are still confusing I will try to clear it up as we go along.. please review.. it is greatly appreciated_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone sorry for not updating for so long... lots of computer trouble keeping me from typing plus the added course load but I don't want to bore you guys with that stuff... SO first of all I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews when I saw that it was above 50! I did a happy dance in my head you guys are just so awesome! But a lot of you have questions regarding the last chap so I will answer them here as best as I can... any one without question can skip to the next chap..and not read this or they can read this to verify any doubts.. This will probably be the second last chapter and the last will be an epilogue but that will depend on the responses... please check out the cool reviewers list at the end of this chapter I will be updating them weekly to add new reviewers so please review!_

_Alright some of you are concerned about how dumbledore was alive in the period of the founders hmm I think I might have messed up on the time line so please just stick to my own created time line for this story. Second Fawkes is a human but she is innocent enough to be classified as one of the purest creature as corruption had not yet crept into all human minds... pure creatures went through the portal because they couldn't have surivived the darkness that was coming in the future. A few were left so that they could guide the remaining beings to the light when the time was right... alright I think that was the questions you had asked and about Harry and Ginny fitting in the story this is what this chapter is all about_

_Disclaimer: all original HP characters belong to J k Rowling_

_longest chappie yet yeahhhh!_

_Chapter 10_

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling contented after a long time. She smiled as she looked down to see Harry's head on her lap. They had fallen asleep on the couch last night. He had a slight smile on his lips and his fingers clutched one of her hands that was lying on his chest. His messy hair was messier with Ginny running her fingers through it so many times last night, she smiled slightly, he looked adorable. Ginny's heart filled with love as she remembered his words to her. He had proclaimed his love for her for the first time. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. She ran her free hand down his raven hair, to remind herself this wasn't all a dream.

Harry stirred. He had always been a light sleeper. He blinked in the surrounding darkness, but as his nose recognized the smell of Ginny's hair which reminded him of wild flowers and felt her fingers run through his hair his face broke into the biggest grin Ginny had seen since her visit. He reached up his hands to cup Ginny's cheeks in his palm.

"Good Morning" he said stroking the smooth side of her cheek. He felt her smile as her cheeks formed the dimple he had always adored.

"Morning" she grinned.

"I .." the both started together. " You first" they both said again in unison. Harry chuckled as Ginny laughed. Then he whispered softly. " I meant what I said last night." Ginny's breath became ragged as Harry brought her face down to his. " I love.." he paused as they he kissed her softly on the nose " your freckled nose" Ginny whacked his head lightly.

" Harrry!" she whined.

" I love you... geez don't get feisty on me first thing in the morning" he said laughter evident in his tone. Ginny laughed but then softly added " I love you too" and kissed him again.

Harry's face became serious. " Gin, I know you don't want me too but can I hold your face, I mean your entire face, I wanted to know how you look like for the longest time It's ok if.." Ginny silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. " Shh.." she said and then took both his palms and placed them on either side of her cheeks.

Harry's left palm felt the difference from the right. He felt the bumps left by the scar and emotions of anger, sadness and love all mingled inside him. Anger at the people who did this to her, sadness for what she had to go through and love for a person so great that he felt like the luckiest guy alive to be with this wonderful woman. He felt her tears roll down her cheeks, he must have stayed silent for too long which might have given her a wrong impression of what he was truely feeling.. " beautiful, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met Ginny" he finally said. Ginny hugged him. She had found a person who loved her no matter what, she still had doubts of how Harry would feel if he had eyes but Harry's words were so sincere she knew then it wouldn't have mattered regardless. She hugged him tight and both were lost in each other's thoughts until the moment was broken by a person clearing his throat.

Ginny broke apart from Harry's embrace to find Professor Dumbledore staring at them from across the room. " Professor what are you doing here?" Harry straightened in his seat hearing his name. He didn't want to go through another confrontation with the Professor. He knew by running away he had failed him somehow, but he also knew that Dumbledore would accept and was somehow part of everything that had happened to him.

Dumbledore looked at the happy couple in front of him. He now knew what fawkes had told him about true love. He smiled at them and though Harry couldn't see him he felt a little cheerful inside at the gesture.

" Miss Weasley, I commend you on being able to break the shell from this stubborn lad I am very happy for both of you. I know you are wondering why I am here but I would have to explain that after I take you two to Hogwarts. Harry please trust me on this one I promise I will tell you everything once we get there"

Panic filled Harry's mind. There was an urgency in Dumbledore's tone yet it wasn't quite the same one he used when someone died, it was more of eagerness about something that was going to happen. Being blind had helped him identify a person's mood from the tone of the voice. Yet he asked " I hope there is no one hurt Professor"

" No one is hurt my boy, it is indeed a very happy day, I will wait until you two freshen up a bit and then we can use this portkey to transport us to Hogwart's ground. "

Harry got up to freshen up first as Ginny waited and stared at Dumbledore. Something was up. Dumbledore seemed like he was trying to contain the happiness for the whole world. His eyes were sparkling more than she had ever seen even more than when she was a child at Hogwarts. " Is everything alright professor?" She asked the old man she respected so much.

" O yes Miss Weasley. I know I seem a little different but be a little patient with that red head of yours and you will soon know why this old man is acting like a fool"

Soonthey were both dressed and reached out for the portkey Dumbledore handed to them. Harry held Ginny's hand. They felt the familiar tug in the stomach and soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Harry though still in the dark could sense the change from his apartment.

" Please take a seat both of you.." Dumbledore addressed them He talked for what it seemed like hours. They found about Fawkes and when he got to the part of the portal Ginny had tears in her eyes. She had never considered the old professor to have loved someone that way. Now that she thought of it she couldn't imagine the sacrifices Dumbledore had given for all of them. Harry however was quiet... " How do you know it was us she was referring to? Is that why you sent Ginny to me in the first place" he asked after they had absorbed everything.

" No Harry my boy" Dumbledore's voice seemed hurt by his accusation but then again it was justified cause he knew Harry was one of the few people he had failed in his life time. " you are like my grandson and I couldn't see you distance yourself from the whole world like that. You deserve all the happiness you get and what miss Weasley and you have is special it was bound to happen sooner or later . I did not know you were the couple until today when Fawkes started singing" he continued waving his hand towards the phoenix on the perch, who was regarding them with a serene expression. " You see he had stopped when Harry run away, and I had put a tracking device on Miss Weasley to tell me her moods so that I would no if she was getting to depressed by the job, but I needn't have worried the love you share is stronger than any other emotion that might try to offset it.

" So what happens now?" asked Harry. He was reassured by the man's words. He had always thought of him as a grandfather himself. He squeezed Ginny's hand.

" We wait" said Dumbledore.

As if on cue Fawkes started singing and left his perch and flew out the open window. " We must follow him" said Dumbledore. Fawkes led them to the edge of the forbidden forest singing the phoenix song all the way. Ginny noticed the sky had started to change colour and there was a dome created that surrounded them. She whispered what she was seeing to Harry as though she were his eyes. Harry felt grateful for this as he nodded. There said Dumbledore suddenly pointing to a portal that had formed in front of them. They noticed a white glow coming from inside it. Ginny gasped at what she saw next.

A woman with snow white hair longer than Dumbledore's came out from the portal hole. She seemed about his age. Her eyes had the same knowing twinkle that Dumbledore held and her smile was more vibrant than the happiest person Ginny had met. She gave off a feeling of peaceful calmness that surrounded the air as soon as she had come out. Ginny noticed Dumbledore was misty eyed. "Fawkes " he whispered. Ginny had stopped telling Harry what was happening but for some strange reason his mind knew exactly what was going on. " Albus" she replied taking his hand in his. " You have done well" . She turned to Harry and Ginny. " Thankyou for coming here" Then letting go of Dumbledore's hands she walked over to them. She placed her hand on top of their joint ones. " I know you both have come a long way and I cannot express in words how I feel for all the things you have done for this world. I am sorry that you had to live through the darkness after opening up the light Harry... but one learns to appreciate some things better when they know the value of not having them in their life." She called Dumbledore to join her as she continued. " Albus will be coming home with me. He has done what was required of him."

Harry's throat formed a lump. " But we need him, who will run Hogwarts? He he is like my only family I have left.. He has always been like a grandfather to me..Why can't you stay here?" Ginny could understand Harry's pain. It always hurt her when he lost someone, in someways it was like he lost a part of himself each time.

" You will see him Harry, and don't worry about Hogwarts the responsibility has been passed on the moment Fawkes had started singing. Now before we continue I would like to give something to both of you. You see when Albus comes with me so will Fawkes. When a phoenix leaves one universe to go another one last tears shed in the old world has one of the most powerful magic that is very rare. Are you trying to see what I trying to get at... the tears can heal blindness and any magical scars that might have happened . I would like you two to be the recipient of those tears, cause the last tears of a phoenix moving on are happy tears of love."

As she said that they felt fawkes flying over them. Ginny saw him blink as two large tears fell on both of their faces. Warmth filled inside her body and as she brought her palms to feel her cheeks she gave a squeal of delight as she felt the smooth skin under them. She turned to Harry who was grinning widely looking at her as if trying to see everything about her in one glance. " I can see Gin, I can see and I love you" he said hugging her close to him. For a moment it felt like they were the only two people there.

" Harry" they were interrupted by Fawkes voice again who was now holding Dumbledore's hand and were both smiling at them. " You and Ginny have both been chosen to be the new keeper's of the castle. The magic in it will be controlled according to what you choose. You can either accept or refuse this responsibility. You have both done your share for this world but everyone felt with your background you two were the best people to lead the next generation to the part of light. Time is short you have to decide."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry's world had filled with light from the moment he had felt wetness on his face. The brightness of the world hit him when he was least expecting it and he had never experienced anything more wonderful than this ever before except perhaps when he proclaimed his love for Ginny. He could tell she was feeling about the same thing. She was as beautiful as he had imagined her to be the beauty came from within. She could some elements of Fawkes in her eyes. Their eyes locked and it was mutual decision. "We'll do it" they said together.

Dumbledore smiled and with a wink added " Good luck Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley we will see each other once Mr. Potter manages to grow a beard like mine" They shared a laugh and within minutes everyone disappeared through the portal except for Harry and Ginny. The stared at the space where everything happened and then hand in hand walked back to the castle with the sunset behind them.

_Alright I am done might add epilogue but that will depend on you guys... please review here is the cool reviewers list if you have reviewed before and are not on it please email me and I will gladly put you on it. Each and every one of you are truely appreciated and have motivated me to complete my first fan fic... I still need a beta hehe but keep those reviews coming they mean a lot to me . The stars rep the number of times a person reviewed thought as I said I appreciate everyone's equally_... _I apoligize in advance for any misspelled ids please email me and I will correct them will update weekly _

Cool Reviewers - the people who make writing worth while

_HP's Twin _

_Kyree 24 _

_Fastpitch Devil _

_gaul 1 _

_truquetraperson _

_Tierra L _

_India Ink _

_whisperkey _

_lostinwonderland1226 _

_Nic's sim 81 _

_giggly _

_neni potter _

_Molz _

_Jade the Orkkiller _

_bluelion 7 _

_hpgirl 7777 _

_Sleepyhead _

_Beth 5572_

_Kirjava 2_

_Rara _

_bethyann 524 _

_kaleidoscope _

_Vladlycan _

_pinkgecko _

_FCK all that's missing is U _

_Katjajett _

_bah jcb _

_lonesome-love _

_ginny-wannabee _

_EBCHPfan 16 _


	11. Epilogue

_Thank you so much for all who reviewed... and since the majority of you wanted to see an epilogue here it is... _

Disclaimer :all original HP characters belong to J K Rowling

Epilogue:

" Higher Gin come on now ..." said Harry from his broomstick hovering high above the ground with his son in the front.

" Yeah mom let's catch up to James and dad" said their younger daughter Katherine Lily Potter who was a few meters below with Ginny on her broom.

Ginny looked up at her husband, and flew higher , playing back old memories. She smiled when she remembered the exact incident happening in the summer of her seventh year.

Five years had passed since the departure of Dumbledore and Harry getting his eyes back and Ginny receiving her normal face. Five very eventful years. They were both keepers of Hogwarts. Harry did not yet wish to take up the responsibility of being headmaster so the job was given to Mcgonogall because of her seniority. Harry of course held the power to control the magic within the castle but he simply wished to teach as a defense against the dark arts teacher till Mcgonogall retired at the very least. Ginny herself was back as a healer though she still continued on her research with new potions with Hermione. Harry had asked to marry her a month after the fateful day and here they were after five years with two kids , a four year old son and a three year old daughter at the annual picnic, organized by Hogwarts staff and students for friends and family to reflect and enjoy the happy times bestowed on them.

She could see her mum distributing the baked goods to the little kids with a big smile plastered on her face. She laughed as she saw Fred and George being chased by Ron's little son Mathew who was holding strange looking slime balls in his hand and had an evil glint in his eyes. He had inherited his mother's intelligence and father's strategic thinking and was becoming quite the troublemaker. Ginny loved her godson. Harry had already started giving the three children ideas about holding on the tradition of being a true Marauder and looking at Mathew she knew that he heeded his Uncle Harry's word very seriously.

Coming out of her little musing Ginny realized she had followed Harry back to ground and now was sitting on a blanket with Harry's head on her lap.

" Knut for your thoughts" he said smiling when she looked down at him. She smiled.

" I am just wondering how lucky we are " said Ginny sighing contentedly.

Harry cupped her face and brought it down to kiss her. " Did I tell you that you look beautiful today and I love you?" he asked.

Ginny faked a thinking face and then smiled "You did but it's always good to hear it. I love you too" . They shared a moment of blissful silent just observing the moment, until Harry noticed his son had come up to them with his hands out streched.

" Dad do you want to have a sherbet lemon? Someone told me they make you sweeter"

_There. Done. Now I will go chap by chap and edit. Thanks for all your encouragement and support. ( thank you also for your support with my uncle's death.) Please read and review _will update cool reviewers list next wk!


End file.
